Emer and Tessa take Hogwarts
by Cruciothemuggles
Summary: Two young witches begin their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have to face new and indifferent battles. Both friendship and skill is tested just to see if they can survive.


-1The morning dawn stretched wide and far, the gleaming of the red on the small alarm clock, lite the wooden bedside desk. It hadn't clicked seven am yet, but Tessa was already groaning.

"I'm coming, urgh." Her arms spread across the bed, her hair covering her face, she could easily be mistaken for a wild animal. Tessa turned, her body falling off the bed and onto the Luke warm floor. The sound she had heard before echoed through the house. A tapping, a loud, consistent tapping. Most things were blurred in Tessa's early morning version, yet she found her way down the carpeted staircase and scurried towards the large window in the heart of the kitchen.

Whilst walking, head hung, and arms nearly trailing the ground, Tessa walked past her mother, a tall petite woman who clutched a mug as the coffee poured itself into the china cup. This wasn't your average Monday morning but Tessa had not keyed into what was different about such a day. The window swung open and in one swift movement a letter landed in her hands. The envelope was crisp, made out of the finest parchment paper, the Hogwarts crest printed above the red waxed stamp. Her eyes widened, the black iris in shrinking as the light became brighter. Tessa's mother was standing next to her, a faint, but pleased smile upon her face.

"You weren't expecting it, were you?" Tessa's face turned to her mother's who she looked scarcely alike. Same high cheek bones and thick eyebrows.

"W-w-ell, i, just, I turned eleven almost six months ago, mum. I thought, t-t-hat maybe i didn't have the magic gene." Her mother's face turned sympathetic before lines appeared around her mouth as she let out a small laugh.

"Darling, we do live in Scotland, did you expect the Hogwarts Owl's to get to us in the midst of snow?" Tessa's face relaxed as she remembered the winter that she had just had. Relaxing and very Traditional. Snow ball fights in the hay fields, Sledging down the maple hill and secretly skating on the frozen loch. Her mind raced as she remembered the time where Alton Buskworth fell in, after trying to impress a few girls with his extraordinary skating skills.

Subconsciously Tessa had opened the letter from Hogwarts, which read:

"Dear Miss Campbell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Mrs Sprout.  
>Newly promoted deputy head teacher."<p>

Her mother's eyes gleamed as Tessa read through the perfectly scribed letter. Her daughter would carry on the tradition of attending Hogwarts. Her father and mother both had, and her grandparents, and her great parents and so forth until reaching Rowena Ravenclaw. It was no surprise that the Campbell family had all been sorted into the blue and bronze house, they all had the personality traits of a true Ravenclaw, which made Tessa uneasy. This was one thing that was very different to her parents. Tessa liked to do things differently, go off in her own world, imagine and say things that would be tempted by a Ravenclaw. The tender eleven year old let out a sigh of relief as she slid the acceptance letter back into the envelope.

"I guess we need to go and get your supplies. It is July 29th."

Diagon Alley. There was no better place in all of Britain to go for your Wizarding supplies. Upon entering The Leaky Cauldron, Tessa was forced to sit down, and drink some Butterbeer. As to why, she didn't know.

"Dad? What's Hogwarts like?" An eager Tessa asked. Mr Campbell, a tall tanned man, looked down at his daughter, his green eyes gleaming.

"Well, I guess it's hard to explain, you'll be very busy, that's a given. You must study hard, promise me you'll study hard?" Mr Campbell pressed Tessa, not intentionally, just as a protective father. He was a Police man, hired specifically to deal with any muggles who claimed they had seen someone disappear in a flash or had sworn that their house was flying. It came in handy, especially for the ministry of magic. Tessa's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of chairs being pushed back. As she lifted her head from the Butterbeer mug, she noticed her cousin, Emer, and her family. Tessa got to her feet, she was excited to go to Hogwarts, but now that her cousin was going as well, her emotions reached Ecstatic. The Roche family were from Ireland, southern Ireland. Don't mix them up with the Norterners, you'll be dead quicker than you can say Avada Kedavra. Their thick luscious accent rushed throughout the leaky cauldron. Emer had walked over to her cousin, her hair brown with ferocious curls, her eyes wide and intriguing.

"Hello Tessa, I didn't know you had been accepted as well."

"Nor did I know you had been!" They both laughed before beginning to talk again.

"When did you get your letter?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Yesterday, Lexa was staying over, she noticed it as she was leaving." Lexa Lovegood was Emer's best friend, someone Tessa never seemed to understand. She had a unique approach to life, just like her mother, Luna.

"Well, come on, we don't have a lot of time, let's go to Diagon Alley." Vincent stated, as he strutted towards the door, his pocket clock swinging from his tweed suit. Whilst Tessa's mother, Lesley, talked to Emer's mother Orla, David, Tessa's father, talked with Vincent, Emer's father. It was strange seeing us all together, it was a rare occasion that this took place.

"I'm so eager to go there, my mam reckons I'll get put in Gryffindor, like she was." Emer was a half blood, her father a muggle, her mother a witch, neither the less, her older brother, Clan, was one of the finest wizards Hogwarts had seen. He had been the keeper and captain for Gryffindor at Quidditch. That was one thing Tessa and Emer liked to joke about. Ireland were far better at Quidditch than Scotland were, but Tessa tried to shrug it off, she didn't ask to be Scottish.

"My mum hope's I'll be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure if I will be…" Tessa went of into a daze, thoughts and expectations filled her mind as they reached the wall that took them to Diagon Alley.

"David? Surely you remember how to do this?" Vincent asked. Tessa's father looked puzzled, but took the wooden cane that lay on the floor and tapped the wall.

"Three up, and two across; Three up; and two across; Three up and two across." The wall suddenly shook, brick by brick it stretched open, exposing the busy street of Diagon Alley.

"Do you not know who I am! I am Millecent Thrump! Soon to be the greatest witch of all time! Why should _I_ have to _pay_ for my books? You know _who_ my father is right? " The pasty black haired girl was bellowing at the shop attendant, for refusing to give the books to her for free.

"What an ignorant twat," spat a young boy who stood in the queue behind Tessa and her parents. He leant in as he saw the face of disgust on Lesley. Tessa's mother, 's face.  
>"Don't worry about her, she's all talk, look at her, she is as common as the next person." The thick English accent rang through Tessa's ears. It sounded familiar. Tessa swirled round to look the boy straight in the eyes, yet she found herself looking straight into his chest.<br>"So sorry not to introduce myself, Rusell Anderson, aspiring wizard with staggering good looks." Tessa's father laughed, he remembered when he came of age, growing into his own, as he liked to call it.


End file.
